


Omelete

by anjosetsuna



Series: Droubbletober - Cuidado com a Cuca (Brazilian folklore) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Cuca, Double Drabble, Gen, droubble, folclore brasileiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "Nana neném, que a Cuca vem pegar"





	Omelete

Um canto triste soou pela mata, numa gruta escondida, onde nem os morcegos queriam morada, um grande ovo repousava após a revoada de uma pássaro tão triste quanto sua canção.

O rangido de unhas pelas pedras era audível, estalidos de galhos secos soaram, junto com a canção de ninar baixa.

— Dorme neném, que a Cuca vem pegar…

A velha criatura parou em frente ao ovo, arranhou sua superfície com suas grandes unhas, dedilhou devagar, batucando levemente cada pedacinho, sacudiu, encostou sua orelha para ouvir algum som do objeto, cobrindo tudo com seu cabelo grisalho.

A Cuca voltou para sua morada escura, parou ao lado de um pequeno espelho d'agua que formou-se de uma goteira na gruta. Encarou sua face cansada e os fios grisalhos, longos e arrepiados, sua mente vagueou para longe no tempo, o canto triste do pássaro soou novamente lhe enterrando mais nas velhas memórias. Um ninho aconchegante, um sol brilhante e aquele canto tão triste que parava de repetir.

— Mas mil anos passaram rápido demais! Talvez seja melhor um omelete.

Riu esganiçado, o canto virou um pio longo de aviso e a criatura arrumou um ninho no meio de sua gruta.

— Dorme neném hahaha! - fez o encantamento.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trilha sonora obrigatória dessa coletânea e conto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4YLN0ZQdyk
> 
> Foi interessante saber que a Cuca nasce de um ovo, e que originalmente não é um jacaré, mas sim uma bruxa velha. Globo me enganando desde sempre u.u (ignorando o fato que a culpa foi toda do Monteiro Lobato por citar "cara parecida com de jacaré em suas obras).


End file.
